The Spectacular Spiderman Volume 1: Food Chain
by superspy6
Summary: Volume 1 of my continuation of the Spectacular Spiderman television series. In this first story spider-man faces a new foe, the armoured Beetle as he frames spider-man for tech heists for an unknown mastermind.


Spectacular Spiderman

**2010**

The Spectacular Spider-man

Food Chain

"A quiet night, now that's a first"

Spiderman stands on top of a New York rooftop watching over the streets bellow. "If only all my nights were like this, my life would be allot easier". The building across the street suddenly explodes, "Why now, so close to a crime free night".

An armour clayed man flies out of the inferno carrying a small suitcase; Spiderman watches the chaos from the roof. "Yikes looks like I better get back into action" Spidey jumps of the roof and chases after the villain as he flies though Manhattan streets like a missile, he manages to catch up with the armoured villain.

"Is it just me or is purple and green in this season cus I know this guy, fish bowl for head and..." "If you don't mind I'm a little busy here arachnid so if you could save some cat in a tree or something" the villain replies.

"Sorry can't do that, super hero and all that could slow down for a second so I can get that briefcase you stole that would be swell" "No can do spider, I have a business appointment and I'm going to have cut this conversation" the villain turns firing a beam of energy from his hand, Spidey manages to dodge the shot.

"Careful you could take someone's eye out with that" Spidey replies hastily. " that's the whole idea Spider" he fires more blasts at Spidey, one of them cuts off one of Spidey's webs sending him falling to the ground and only manages to get another web out before he gets his face full of granite.

"Now that's just rude Mr.?" " Beetle that's what I prefer to be called" he replies as he releases a group of grenades, Spidey webs them up and throws them back at beetle, he remote detonates them before they can explode in his face. "Beetle right, that's an interesting name since I'm an arachnid and you're an insect maybe we can talk about this" Spidey shouts back at Beetle.

"Do you ever shut up" Beetle shouts, "If I had a coconut for every time I heard that". Beetle turns again and releases a missile from his wrist. "The missile is on heat sink so if you want to go now is the time Spiderman" Beetle instructs.

Spidey has no choice but to quit the chase and try to get the missile of his tail. "Ok the missile's on a heat sink so I need to find something hotter than my temperature to get rid of it" he thinks to himself.

Just at that moment a fire work display is set off. "Perfect, hopefully I can reach the fireworks in time before this thing can detonate. As the missile draws closer Spidey reaches the firework show. Down on the ground the people set off a large firework, Spidey dodges around it as the missile follows the fireworks trail as it detonates in the sky.

"Now that was a close call but I lost that Beetle guy, oh well you win some you lose some", from the distance the Beetle watches Spidey and then sets off into the sky.

The next day Pete arrives at the Daily Bugle but he's stopped in his tracks by Robinson. "Mr Robinson I'm sorry I'm late" "Pete Jamison needs you in his office immediately and he isn't happy" Robinson replies, "Is he ever", peter walks into his office. "Parker where the hell have you been, I've got the biggest story of the year here and you're late" Jamison shouts.

"Mr Jamison I'm sorry what's the fuss about" "Simple your fired parker" Jamison shouts, "What why?" peter replies. "A civilian photographer took these on his phone, their photo's of Spiderman robbing the Omnitek building last night", "Spiderman robbing Omnitek, but I thought the Beetle did that" a surprised peter responds, "Beetle who the hells that, look parker get out of my office and find yourself another job if you can't do your job then you don't work in this office anymore".

A confused Peter walks out of the Daily Bugle building, " The Beetle set me up, now he's getting away with his crimes and Spiderman takes the blame if I don't stop him soon my names gunna get dragged though the dirt".

Peter returns home to try and find out about beetle. "Let's start with that picture Jamison got, hopefully I can get a picture of beetle if I remove my image from the photo". He uses his computer on the image and sure enough he removes his likeness from the photo revealing Beetle beneath it.

"There now I can see this guy, that's some serious hardware he's using wait a minute what's that?" he zooms in on the photo to see a small imprint on the sole of Beetles' suit. "OsCorp, why do I get a cold shiver when ever that name comes up, whoever this guy is it somehow involves OsCorp I better get down there and see if I can find anything"?

Spiderman sneaks inside OsCorpe's private labs in hope of finding information on the Beetle. "A little look in their computer archives could lead me somewhere, hello what's this then. OsCorp High Altitude Battle Suit that must be Beetle's suit says here that it was designed by Arnold Jenkins a respected scientist until his immediate firing from OsCorp after he stole company funds. I wonder where the suit is now." He tries to access the information but he's blocked out, "Classified not surprising obviously that means they don't have it anymore"

"Quite right Spiderman" a familiar voice replies

"Beetle or should I say Arnold Jenkins" Spidey replies, "I'm glad you can put two and two together but now your times up bug" the Beetle jumps into the air and activates his wings; he proceeds to shoot his laser canons at Spidey destroying most of the lab.

"Could you just stop shooting for a second" Spidey shouts, "Sorry but if **you **could stand still for a second while I kill you" Beetle replies as he releases his grenades at Spidey. "Where do you get that stuff anyway private arms or something" "Actually I make them myself" Beetle replies "hey I make my stuff too" Spidey says as he swoops in and sends Beetle to the ground.

Getting his chance Spiderman swings a punch at Beetle smacking it into Beetles helmet and breaks his hand on the armour, " arrr what kind of amour do you wear" Spidey says in pain " Sorry I don't give out company secrets, but if you want I can take you to the hospital"!

The Beetle fires a steel fire from his wrist wrapping it around Spiderman's leg and flies though the roof and into the sky, "High enough for you Spider" Beetle shouts to Spidey "Let me down from here Beetle" Spidey shouts back "consider it done Spiderman". Beetle lets go of Spidey sending him falling to the ground, "Don't worry Spidey you've still got your web shooters" he fires his web shooters but they don't work, "you have got to be kidding me my web shooters broken and the other ones out of webbing, gotta change before the ground gets a lot bigger." Spidey changes the webbing canister in time halting his fall but sending him crashing into a rooftop green house, "Why do bad things keep happening to me?"

Spidey manages to climb himself out of the greenhouse, "Right quick recap, broken hand, cracked ribs, severe bruising one broken web shooter oh yeah and Beetle got away again. Luckily I prepared for this" he takes out a small PDA "Spidey Trackers, good thing I got one on Beetle now where is the green and purple crook, got you a construction yard three blocks from here".

At the construction yard, Beetle flies into the building carrying the stolen suitcase from Omnitek; Spidey swings in as well but stays out of sight. "There's Beetle looks like he's waiting for someone if I can keep I low profile maybe i can learn i a little more about this" Suddenly there's a flash of light and green smoke fills the room, Mysterio the master of illusion himself exits the smoke.

"Mysterio's back and he's behind Beetle's crime wave, I've got to find out what he's after" Spidey thinks to himself. "Mr. Beetle I gather you have the item" Mysterio says, "You can have the research but I want my cut" Beetle replies, "Trust me Beetle once I have the research you'll be more powerful than any man, as a matter of fact we all will.

"Mysterio's making his move, I've got to get that suitcase away from him, **Hey there guys remember me**"

"Spiderman" A surprised Mysterio and Beetle shout out, "hello too you two as well" Spidey replies too them "Kill the bug Beetle and make sure this time" Mysterio shouts as he grabs the suitcase and makes a quick getaway. Beetle flies after Spiderman as they climb higher up the construction tower, "Come back here spider-jerk, I'm gunna rip that head off you!" Beetle screams.

"I've got to find a way to stop him, as long as he's in that armour he's indestructible" Spidey ponders. Beetle catches up to Spidey and knocks him out of the sky, "Finally I can shut that mouth of yours permanently!" He grabs Spidey and powers up his laser canon, "actually **I** have you where **I** want you" Spidey replies. He shoots a blast of webbing into Beetles face blinding him, Spidey gets his chance and pulls Beetles helmet off and knocks him out in a single blow "You think your tough but it seems your weakness is physical contact". An unconscious Beetle falls out of the sky and crashes inside the building, scaffolding collapses on top of him trapping him.

Spidey webs up Beetle on the scaffolding, "Now you're taken care of its time to talk, what were you doing with Mysterio" Spiderman demands. "I won't tell you or the cops, but I can this you're in the middle of scheme that will decide the fate of New York maybe even the world, you think you've won but you've already lost!"

"Sorry Beetle, but I'm gunna stop Mysterio and your little plan" Spidey responds, "You still don't get it do you, Mysterio's just a middle man there's an even bigger mastermind behind this". "Yeah well you keep saying that as the cops take you to a nice jail cell, so long Mr. Jenkins it was nice arresting you" Spidey replies as he swings of into the distance.

" Well all went back to normal, Beetle told the police about how he framed me leaving Jamison a very angry man, I got my job back at the Bugle when Jamison realised I was the only guy that can get Spidey photo's and Spiderman is now a hero again. What does worry me is Beetles message; am I really in the middle of a huge scheme, looks like time will tell"

_Professor, Project Spider-man is activated..._

2


End file.
